


Feelings

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are friends with benefits but one of them wants more
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt woke up in familiar bed with more familiar body underneath him. He hummed happily, content with himself as he snuggled up to Sebastian even more. Sebastian tighten his grip on Kurt in his sleep. It was often like this after a night out or just a movie night together, they would wake up naked in bed together. They weren’t dating not exactly. They had this friends with benefits thing going on and both of them were okay with it. But lately it seemed like something more to Kurt. The way Sebastian acted before they had sex it felt so much like real dates. Of course he never bring it up, he doesn’t want Sebastian to be mad or scared. He knows that Sebastian doesn’t do relationships and this is just for fun. They made that very clear when they started this. Neither of them wanted to be attached to the other. Kurt knew that this was a possibility, he knew that if he agreed he might fall for Sebastian after a while. Could he tell Sebastian how he felt? Would it be over between them if he did? Could Sebastian possibly feel the same? Or would he lost him even as a friend?

“ You’re thinking so hard that it woke me up. What’s on your mind gorgeous?”

Kurt looked at Sebastian who was staring at him with a tired expression and a small smirk on his lips.

“ Nothing important.”

“Liar. I know you Kurt I know when you lying. So what is it?”He put his palm on Kurt’s cheek and slowly stroked his thumb over it. That small gentle gesture made Kurt shiver and his heart did a little jump. How can he not think Sebastian feels the same when he’s looking at him like that. His green eyes open, loving, warm and curious.

“ I…I.. love you Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s movement on Kurt’s cheek stilled and his eyes went wide and what was worse unreadable. Kurt didn’t know what Sebastian is thinking or even feeling. All he saw was cold wall building up and he didn’t like it.

“ I’m sorry I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I know you don’t do feelings and that this was meant to be fun and no strings attached but I just… somehow I fell in love with you and I can’t change it.”

When Sebastian still didn’t say anything and made no move to remove his hand from Kurt’s cheek, Kurt did it for him by getting up and putting on clothes. His silence was answer enough for Kurt.Once he Had his clothes on he went to the bedroom door. He stopped, his hqand on a doorknob and he turned around to look at sebastian one last time. He secretly hoped that Sebastian would stop him and for a moment it looked like he actually might. He got up and walked over to Kurt. 

“Kurt I…”

“ Say it…Say it and I’ll stay.”

“ I…I can’t…Kurt I…”

“ Goodbye Sebastian.”

Kurt had tears streaming down his face when he said it. He looked Sebastian in the eye and shaking his head he left. At that time he thought it was forever. Oh how wrong he was…


	2. Epilouge

Sebastian realised his mistake of being silent right after the angry slam of the door. He didn’t expect Kurt to flat out admit that he has feelings for him let alone love him. Oh god Kurt loves him. He never heard anyone say it to him. He didn’t know what to do. Did he screw up? Of course he screwed up. The painful look on Kurt’s face said more than words could. He should have tell him that he loves him too or kiss him, just do something but he didn’t. He has to apologize and tell Kurt how he really feels about him. But how? How is he ever going to get Kurt to talk to him again? Then he got an idea…

Kurt was sitting in Lima Bean for an hour or so. He kept replaying what happened with Sebastian in his head. He didn’t regret confessing his love to him by any means. But he didn’t understand how could he read Sebastian and his actions so wrong. He was almost sure that the other boy felt the same. Yet he was proven wrong. He was so lost in his mind that he didn’t see the tall, green eyed boy walk in and sit down in front of him.

“ Kurt I’m so sorry…I… you took me by surprise and I didn’t know what to say, how to react…”

“ What do you want Sebastian? I think you made it pretty clear that you don’t feel the same so…”

“ I do.”

“ what?”

“ I do feel the same… I love you Kurt and I will prove it to you.”

“ How are you gonna do that?”

“ Just listen”

Sebastian stood up and went to the small stage built for today’s karaoke. He took the mic and started the song he wanted. First tunes played and Kurt imidietly recognised it. He just stared wide eye on Sebastian as he began to sing.

Can’t say how the day’s will unfold

Can’t change what the future may hold

But I want you in it every hour every minute

This world can race by far too fast.

Hard to see while it’s all flying past.

But, it’s clear now,

When you’re standing here now.

I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do, Is come running home to you,

Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to,

Keep running home to you,

Keep running home,

To you.

And I could see it,

Right from the start,

Right from the start.

That you would be,

Be my light in the dark,

Light in the dark.

Oh, you gave me no other choice,

But to love you.

All I want to do,

Is come running home to you,

Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to,

Keep running home to you,

Keep running home

Home to you .

Can’t say how the days will unfold,

Can’t change what the future may hold.

But, I want you in it,

Every hour, every minute.

Huge applause started but the only thing Kurt could focus on was Sebastian and his loving almost pleading eyes. They made their way to each other and without a single word Kurt smashed his lips on Sebastian’s and kissed him. The other boy smiled to the kiss and kissed back eagerly. When they parted they had smiles on their faces.

“ I love you Kurt. I really do.”

“ I love you too meerkat.”

They laughed and leaned for another kiss...


End file.
